Rio: Inversa – Mente
by Cervezo
Summary: Y si los hechos suscitados en Rio 1 simplemente, ¿no hubieran sido como nos los presentaron? (BXJ)
1. ¿Adiós, Río?

**¿Adiós, Rio?**

* * *

Un hermoso día surgía dentro de la selva de Río de Janeiro. Los rayos de sol tocaban suavemente la copa de los árboles y una suave brisa cálida acariciaba el follaje.

Entre el silencio y la tranquilidad que se experimentaban, un diminuto saltarín cola de alambre comenzó a cantar alegremente entre los troncos, de modo que empezó a alentar a muchas aves a salir de sus nidos y a unirse a la alegría junto a él.

Entre el bullicio, la alegría y la calidez, una pequeña ave azul se comenzó a mover aún dormida dentro de su nido. Inconscientemente, sintió el ritmo y se unió al festejo.

Cuando al fin despertó, se dio cuenta de que en el exterior se estaba suscitando una increíble fiesta, así que sin preámbulos se acercó moviéndose al ritmo de la música al baile.

Se sorprendió un poco, pues vio a una guacamaya amarilla lanzar al aire a sus dos crías, sin embargo se emocionó cuando vio que volaron sin problemas y decidió intentar lo mismo.

Abrió sus alas, frunció el ceño, se ubicó en el borde del nido y... ¡en el justo momento en que saltó fue capturada por una red! Se desmayó del miedo, así que no supo qué más aconteció.

Cuando despertó se percató de que se encontraba en un encierro con barrotes de metal y una impenetrable fortaleza. Sus intentos de escapar no se hicieron esperar, no obstante no consiguió nada más que debilitarse por los golpes y la fuerza que empleó.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas e incluso unos días y las cosas sólo parecían empeorar. Todo el tiempo los golpes y sacudidas violentas se mantuvieron presentes.

Después de minutos de un duro golpeteo, las cosas lograron tranquilizarse, aunque la pequeña ave azul comenzó a sentir un frío muy agudo. Al parecer la caja que la transportaba al fin consiguió estar en terreno sin movimiento. El ave se encontraba deshidratada, hambrienta y sin mucho ánimo. Aun podía moverse.

Cuando el ave buscaba la manera de escapar, vio cómo un niño abrió la caja en la que ella estaba. El niño quedó maravillado por la belleza inusual del ave que recién había encontrado, mientras ella se sentía acorralada y en peligro.

—¡Hola! No tengas miedo, me llamo James y puedo ser tu amigo —dijo al ave el niño y prosiguió a quererla tomar con ambas manos, pero el ave asustada le dio un picotazo en uno de sus dedos.

—¡Auch amigo! ¡Eso dolió! —respondió con dolor el niño un poco molesto por la acción defensiva del ave—. Te disculpo. ¡Ven conmigo, te llevaré a mi casa y te gustará, pues tengo chocolate! —expuso una vez más el niño.

Nuevamente la pequeña ave se defendió dando un rasguño al niño en su mano derecha, quien quiso tomarla pero al notar su agresividad optó por dejarla en la caja.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor quedate ahí. Espero que te coma un gato por maleducado —dijo el niño molesto alejándose de la caja.

El ave se tranquilizó un poco al ver marcharse al niño, pero sintió un frío mucho más agudo y también miedo por no saber dónde se encontraba ni qué tanto podría peligrar en dicho sitio.

La pequeña ave golpeó la caja hasta que logró derribarla e intentó caminar en la nieve pero se hundió. Como pudo encontró la forma de abrirse paso luchando con el frío y la densa capa blanca. Bajó de la banqueta y un auto estuvo cerca de atropellarla, pues la llanta paso a centímetros de ella.

El ave asustada corrió en dirección de una casa y como pudo se metió por una puerta para perros, así acabó dentro de un hogar humano.

Le pareció un ambiente extremadamente extraño, pues había muchos objetos y artilugios desconocidos como una mesa de centro, sillas, una estufa y una televisión.

Después de analizar durante un momento la situación, comenzó a graznar por el miedo que tuvo. Comenzó a correr por toda la casa, sin estar segura de sus acciones.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —dijo una voz femenina infantil bajando las escaleras y escuchando el alboroto.

—¡Amiguín! ¡Detente! —dijo la niña pero el ave no hizo caso alguno y siguió corriendo, así que la niña subió rápidamente por una cobija y la lanzó suavemente sobre el ave, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir por donde había ingresado.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué bonita avecita! ¿Cómo estás amiguita, te perdiste? —dijo la niña sonriente queriendo tomar al ave con sus dos manos; el ave por su parte, se encontraba exhausta por la persecusión, tanto así que ni siquiera se inmutó en moverse.

—Eres muy bonita. Yo te voy a cuidar, no temas —dijo la niña abrazando al ave, quien se sintió reconfortada al ser abrazada por la que sería su nueva dueña.

—¡Yo soy Linda —dijo la niña señalándose a sí misma—. Y tu nombre será, ¡Perla!

¿Perla? —dijo el ave emocionada.

¡Seremos las mejores amigas! —dijo Linda abrazando a Perla.

* * *

 **The End.**


	2. Un Nuevo Día

**Un Nuevo Día.**

* * *

En un nuevo día, los rayos de sol ingresaban a cierta habitación a través de una ventana, chocando en un sofá color café y acariciando suavemente el rostro de una bella guacamaya azul celeste, llamada Perla.

Inconscientemente, ella frunció el ceño y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, para encontrarse con un nuevo día, y por ende, una nueva aventura.

—Ahhh, es hora de levantarse —dijo bostezando y frotando débilmente sus bellos ojos turquesa con su ala izquierda.

Acto seguido, estiró las alas y se dirigió hacia el corredor principal de la casa.

A través de las escaleras para humanos y el pasamanos, Perla fue trepando de la planta baja a la planta alta, que era la zona del dormitorio de Linda.

Llegó, abrió la puerta, se subió a la cabecera.

—Linda, despierta. Es hora de levantarse —exclamó con energías Perla.

Linda sólo escuchó un graznido. Se talló los ojos y al abrirlos descubrió a Perla encima de ella. La acarició y se puso sus lentes.

—Buenos días Perla. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó Linda amablemente.

—Bien Linda. Gracias —dijo Perla aunque Linda no le entendiera.

—Vayamos a desayunar —sugirió Linda.

Ambas bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Perla desayunó chocolate caliente, Linda galletas con leche.

—Muy bien Perla. Hoy saldré a hacer un encargo que tengo que hacer desde hace algunos días y volveré hasta la noche, así que te quedarás sola. ¿O quieres ir? —propuso Linda.

—Seguro Linda. ¡Vamos! —graznó Perla.

—De acuerdo. Te llevaré en mi hombro, pero ya sabes las condiciones —dijo Linda.

Perla asintió y así fue que Linda se alejó y Perla en su hombro derecho se subió.

El pueblo de Moose Lake era pequeño, así que no había necesidad de utilizar automóvil o transporte.

Toda la tarde se encontraron fuera de casa.

Llegaron en la noche a su hogar y Perla corrió al sofá. Linda hizo varias cosas antes de darse cuenta de que Perla se encontraba soñando. Al verla profundamente dormida y feliz, únicamente suspiró.

—Ahhh, nuestra vida es perfecta. Ojalá y nunca cambie —dijo Linda, le hizo una caricia y se fue a dormir.

¿Quién sabría que al poco tiempo la vida de todos cambiaría y el deseo de Linda se derrumbaría?

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
